finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
King of Darkness
The King of Darkness is a Raid Event in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. The event debuts the design contest winners from Japan, later imported into the Global version of the game. Even the Raid's Boss Trytrinity was a fanmade. Battle Trytrinity's stats vary depending on difficulty. At ELT level it has 4,000,000 HP and is a Machina monster. Trytrinity can attack up to 8 times per turn including normal attacks as well as its abilities. Finger Missile is a minor physical damage attack to one unit. Triple Challenge is an equally strong ability inflicting magical damage and can either decrease the DEF/SPR of its target or inflict a status ailment at random with 100% success. If below 50% it will use Heal String to heal itself for 120,000 HP. Every 2 turns it will use Flash Eye for 30% chance of Blind on all units, or Fancy Meteor for moderate magic damage on all units which ignores Cover (there is a 20% chance of using this attack). Every 3 turns it uses Super Inferno which is a physical attack that inflicts a fixed 9999 damage and decreases the Boss' own DEF/SPR by 50%. It also uses Angel Veil to increase its elemental resistances. Every 4 turns it uses Demonic Vortex for stronger wind magic damage to one unit. After several turns it can use Trytrinity is pleased, which makes him flee the battle. Trytrinity has no elemental resistances/weakness, is immune to all status ailments, and can be stat broken except in its MAG stat. Strategy Trytrinity is not a particularly strong foe, but can make things tricky if not finished quick. Its strongest attacks are magical and its MAG stat cannot be debuffed, however decreasing its ATK stat will make his normal attacks and Finger Missile less threatening, in conjunction with DEF/SPR debuffs to make the battle easier. Triple Challenge is difficult to handle due to inflicting a status ailment at random. Given it is unlikely the player can cover all of them without sufficient Ribbons/Discernment Trust Master Rewards equipped, it is recommended the player prepares for the most troublesome, like Confusion, Petrify or Paralyze, and have a unit proficient in removing status ailments or preventing them. Luka and Fina work very well for the former's purpose, for the latter Marie and Veritas of the Dark are helpful although they are rare. For damage the player can choose whichever, physical, magical or hybrid damage given Trytrinity has equal DEF and SPR. The player should however try to use chains to maximize damage or abilities that grow in power like the Ja-tier spells or akin if they have Dualcasting abilities then that is better. Sakura or Victoria are good examples of this, although other more rare magic damage units are also helpful. Ashe is not as rare and can also use Thundaja and her own Heaven's Fury is a good chaining ability. Physical damage should be the usual chainers, be them 4★ or 5★ base rarity units. Agrias, Setzer, Veritas of the Dark or Orlandeau are viable options. Otherwise since it is a Machina monster, the likes of Aileen and 2B will have tremendous advantage over it. Tanks and support units are not a need but will make things easier. The Tank should use a Provoke-like ability to be the target of Finger Missile (Cover does not prevent additional effects on the would-be target). This will ensure the status ailment threat is kept to a minimum. Support units can either Break Trytrinity and/or buff the party, which is not necessary to succeed but can help those struggling with the Boss. The player should aim to defeat Trytrinity as fast as possible, as the more the battle drags on, the more attacks it can add, and its special abilities can accumulate in certain turns, especially those divisible by 2. Also if the Boss flees it will deprive the player from inflicting more damage and by proxy earn more points from the Raid Mechanics, as such while setting up buffs and other measures is important they should aim to inflict the most damage as possible for higher rewards. Trivia *One of the contest winners Kelsus, debuted long before the other five contest winners in the Global version having his own banner and being summoned through Shard Summon. With the release of the event and the rest of the units, Kelsus is available again, albeit through his own Shard Summon banner. The Raid gives the necessary amount of Shards for him to be summoned and upgraded. Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius events